The Meaning of Love
by aiken4liam
Summary: SarahJames... this could get interesting... USED TO BE A ONESHOT BUT I WROTE MORE! yay! another chapter added on 1124
1. Chapter 1

_**The Meaning Of Love – One Shot, Liberty's Kids**_

**review please! if I get enough reviews I'll consider making it longer:D**

Sarah was very tired after her full day of reporting with James and Henri. When she got home, she went into her room of the Print Shop, shut the door, and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a very busy day… Henri, James, and I reported on the Continental Congress. _

_But, (again) I wasn't interested in the story, it was him! I know it sounds silly, knowing he couldn't possibly like a girl like me._

Sarah stopped for a minute and sighed, thinking about the one boy who had won her heart… James Hiller. Yes, she know he was a patriot, (secretly she was too) and he thought she was a loyalist…but, that didn't matter to her.

"No…" Sarah whispered quietly to herself. "This cannot possibly be love yet… I'm only 15…"

Sarah realized it was starting to get late, but when she looked up to blow out her candle, some one was standing at her door, looking at her.

"J-j-ames… how long have you been standing there…." She asked.

"That doesn't matter, I just wanted to talk to you, Sarah." James answered.

"Umm.. okay, let's go to the back room, then." She suggested.

"We can't," James said. "Mr. Franklin has guests over and they're using that room."

"Alright… well, what are you standing over there for? Come in and sit." Sarah said while scooting over to make room for James.

James looked Sarah right in the eye, but not in a mad way, more like a comforting gaze. "Has.. well.. something been bothering you lately, Sarah?" James asked her.

Sarah was sort of shocked he would ask something like that to her. "No… why would you ask such a thing, James?"

"Well…" he started, "While we were reporting today, you were sort of staring at me funny, like you were mad at me. Did I do something wrong? I apologize if I did…"

_Wow, _Sarah thought. _He's actually being a gentleman about it!_

"No James, I'm not mad at you at all." Sarah decided to say.

"Then, could you at least.. explain what the looking thing was all about?" James asked, obviously curious.

"Oh, it was nothing." Sarah was blushing by now, her cheeks a rosy pink. _Oh Lord… Out of all days, he has to find out NOW?_ Sarah thought.

James took Sarah's hand in his and said "Sarah.. please.. I feel like you're hiding something from me. I thought we were better friends than that, and friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"Well, James, you see.. that's the problem.. we're... friends." She said, let go of his hand, and let a tear roll down her cheek.

James was sort of confused by this. "W-what are you saying, exactly?"

Sarah was now regretting she said anything about this to him. She was very embarrassed actually…

"What I'm saying is, well, we're just friends, right? I was just.. well.. hoping we could be more, James Hiller…I-I-I love you… y-you were the best thing that has every happened to me since I came to America…"

James looked up at her and scooted a little closer. "Do you mean that, Sarah?"

Sarah took in a heavy breath, "Yes… James… I mean it…."

"I love you too" James said.

**End of chapteh! If you like it enough, review, and if I get enough reviews, I'll add more chapters! I promise! –aiken4liam**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Meaning of Love – Chapter 2**_

**Review please :D**

The next morning when James woke up he walked into the kitchen and saw Sarah preparing breakfast with Henri.

_She's just absolutely beautiful… _James thought to himself, and sighed.

Sarah turned around. "Good morning James! Did you say something?"

James blushed. "No, I didn't say anything." _Dangit, did I say that out loud?_

Sarah smiled to herself. "Oh, okay." The truth was she heard what he said…

* * *

"Are you hungry James?" Henri asked in his thick French accent. 

"I sure am, Henri. What are we having?" asked James.

Sarah replied, "Biscuits and bacon today."

As they were eating Moses told Henri to go into town and pickup some more ink.

"But… do I have to, Moses?" asked Henri.

"Yes, Henri, without ink we can't print anything." Moses said, sternly.

"Sarah and James, there's a carriage coming to pick you up in 2 hours to take you to Maryland so you can interview General Washington. I thought it would be a good story to put in the paper." Moses told Sarah.

James and Sarah's eyes widened a little bit, but the exchanged glances and small grins for a split second and just knew everything was going to be alright.

"You two can go ahead and pack your bags, Henri and I will clean up."

"Yes sir!" James replied.

* * *

In the carriage, James and Sarah felt a little uncomfortable for a while, especially after what happened last night. 

"Sarah, what you told me last night… w-was it true?" James asked.

Sarah immediately looked down to her feet, bit her lip, and her cheeks turned nearly crimson red.

"Yes James… I meant everything I said to you last night--"

Before Sarah could even finish her sentence to him, James smiled ear-to-ear and kissed her with everything he had in him.

"James! That is most improp--"

"Sir, could you stop the carriage for a moment, please?" James asked the driver.

"Yes sir, Mr. Hiller."

As soon as the carriage pulled over James took Sarah's hand and pulled her out of the carriage.

"James, what in the world are you doi--"

"**I WANT THE _WHOLE WORLD_ TO KNOW THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH THE MOST PERFECT GIRL IN THE WORLD!" **James shouted at the _top of his lungs, _and kissed her again.A few passerby's looked at him funny, though.

"Sarah, I meant everything I just said. I love you. So much."

"Oh, James… you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words…" She said, and her green eyes gazed into his blue ones.

They held each other's hands and walked back into the carriage. The two of them talked for a while, and when it was getting late, Sarah rested her head on James's shoulders to sleep.

"Good night," James whispered into her ear, and he too fell into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-- The Interview**

**by aiken4liam**

**review please! i love you guys! sorry i didn't update for soooo long. i hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

The carriage had arrived in Maryland and Sarah, James, and the cartdriver had stepped out of the car. They were taken right to the camp where General Washington was settled.

"He might be in that tent over there, let's go." James said.

Sarah and James walked side by side, witnessing the soldiers eat their meals. Their rather small meals. "Oh, that's horrible…" Sarah whispered, as she saw their torn up shoes and thin blankets, trying to stay warm in the cold, winter weather.

The two of them dinged the bell out side of General Washington's tent.

"Who is it?" He called from the inside.

"James Hiller and Sarah Phillips, sir. From the Gazzette." Sarah replied.

"Oh, of course of course. Come on in."

James and Sarah stepped in cautiously, not really knowing what to expect. He was sitting at his desk, there were a few papers, a pen, and a very small cot in the corner. His tent wasn't any nicer than those of the soldiers camp.

"We just have a few questions to ask you, Mr. Washington." James told him as he took out his notepad, and Sarah took out hers.

. . . . . . . . . after the interview . . . . . . . . .

(Sarah and James are back in the carriage)

"General Washington seemed like such a humble person, it's such a shame he has to go through all those hard times that he does." Sarah said.

James replied, "It's true. I'm glad we got to talk to him."

Sarah yawned. It was in the wee hours of the morning, and she was getting tired. Sarah was a morning person, so she doesn't really stay up late.

"James… I'm tired. Wake we me when we get there, please."

He looked over at her and she was already leaning over, slumbering on his shoulder.

_She's so peaceful when she's sleeping… _James thought to himself. To him, she was perfect in every way… even if she was a British loyalist. Differences didn't really matter to James right now. He was glad to be alone with her.

As Sarah was sleeping, she was being thankful for being able to with James, the one person she could ever manage to love as much as she does. Soon, she fell into a peaceful dream.

* * *

**i know you're just ITCHING TO REVIEW, right? xD**


End file.
